A new Beginning
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Sakura possibly has a new love.....hmmm wonder who it could be. Mainly NaruSaku other couples in the stories.
1. New Love

**_Me: whats up everybody this is the beginning but totally edited with alot more detail and a another couple i hope you like it  
_**

**_Naruto: (clears throat)_**

**_Naruto: oh yeah also i don't own Naruto nor their characters(sniffs)_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a nice day, very sunny and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for their Sensei Kakashi to show and as always he was late. "When will that perverted person that is our sensei get here it's getting pretty boring right now" Naruto complained. "Quit complaining… you dumb loser" Sasuke calmly said. "What " Naruto yelled at his boiling point. "Hey quit yelling at Sasuke, Naruto...you jerk" Sakura said angrily. The thing about Sakura was she had a crush on Sasuke, but she didn't know that Naruto liked her…actually loved her. Finally their sensei arrived and said "Today's mission has been we are going to help guard the princess of the land of Fire, Princess Tramara(Me) lets hurry and get this mission done with.

When they went to go and take a break Sakura went to go talk to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke wanna go and hang out in forset maybe tak a little?"

"No you're stupid, ugly and annoying and plus…I hate you, and you are a bitch."

Sasuke's words made her start crying, and got her running deep into the forest. "Hey what the hell was that for Sasuke" Naruto said angrily at him.

"I told her the truth that was all...isn't it better to tell the truth then lie i mean i wasn't going to tell her she was pretty that is a total lie" Sasuke smirked.

"You… I am tired of you and your attitude" Naruto said and ran into the forest to find where Sakura was at.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto looked around till he found Sakura under a tree crying her eyes out. He walked towards her and sat on the next to her,she saw Naruto sit next to her and quickly tried to brush away her tears, but they kept coming down her face so she stopped trying. "Sup Sakura" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here" Sakura stuttered.

"I saw how badly Sasuke was treating you so I came to see how you were doing that stupid Sasuke....i hate him."

Naruto stopped talking as he knew he was probably going to be punched by Sakura for his words, but she didn't say anything. She soon started to cry. "Sasuke's right i am a bitch." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder with a sad expression on his face. "Don't listen to what Sasuke has to say he doesn't know beauty when he sees it... i think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sakura looked at Naruto who had a small smile on his face, "Naruto why are you being so nice when I have been treating you in such a mean way all the time?"

Naruto smile widened, "Because you are my closet friend and i would hate to see you so sad and upset."

Sakura hugged Naruto into a warm embrace, Naruto was blushing red wondering why she was hugging him.

"Naruto thank you for your kind words you are a true friend" Sakura said.

Naruto was glad Sakura was happy again but sad because she thought of him as just a friend and nothing more.

"C'mon we gotta get back before Kakashi starts to worry....Sasuke could care less about what would happen to us"

"OK...lets go."

_"I can't believe Naruto cares this much about me...maybe he could possibly be my new love...but...i still have a little feelings for Sasuke, and Naruto probably likes me as a friend anyways." _

Boy wasshe wrong_._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived back at the resting place where Kakashi was reading his book and Sasuke was resting on a tree.

"Well now that you two have come back we get back on the road" Kakashi said.

"Ok Kakashi lets goooo" Naruto said energetically.

"STOP BEING SO ENERGETIC YOU DOBE" Sasuke said.

Naruto was at a boiling point when....

"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO NARUTO SASUKE."

Everybody was quiet.

* * *

Yay i am done with the new edition of this chapter and also the Tilte of this will be "A New Beginning"

Hope to get better reviews


	2. Signs of Love

**Oh yay goody my second chapter is up**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this stuff because I think I need some help.**

**Disclaimer: please note I don't own Naruto or characters of the show even though that would be super cool**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everybody grew silent as they could not believe what just happened.

Sakura just yelled at Sasuke this was just history in the making. Sasuke kept his cool but was still shocked on the inside to realize Sakura had yelled at her.

_"Did she just yell at Sasuke for being mean to me...what is going on today" _Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura cooled down after she just realized what she just did she yelled at Sasuke. She felt bad at doing this because she thought that he wouldn't like her anymore , but for some reason she felt really good about it. She felt her feelings for Sasuke start to slip away each time the wind blew by, but still she wouldn't accept the fact that she was losing interest into Sasuke and getting more into Naruto.

The thing about Naruto was that he was

1. nice

2. caring

3. sweet

4. and he would put others first before himself

Sasuke on the hand was:

1. mean

2. always in a bad mood

3. didn't care about anyone

4. and was a cold person, like if you were to look into his eyes you would get a chill

"Come on everybody we got a mission to do" Sakura yelled out while walking ahead.

In a few hours they arrived at the castle of the Feudal Lord and the princess.

"Welcome leaf village ninja i am the Feudal Lord and this is my daughter Tramara(me)

Tramara had black and brownish hair with brown eyes, and had a curvy body.

Sakura looked at Tramara then at Naruto who had a look as though he wasn't interested into her.

But Sasuke was staring at the girl as though she were an angel almost drooling.

Tramara saw that he was looking at her and blushed madly, and looked away.

"Here are your rooms...i hope you like them" Tramara said bowing to the ninja.

"Please no need to bow" Sasuke said just having a tint of pink on his face.

"Oh...ok well i hope you enjoy your stay here."she said and walked away with tomato red face.

_"What is this feeling that i am getting...whats wrong with me...am i in love."_

"OK here's the plan Naruto and Sakura you guard the outer while Sasuke guards the princess's door got it" Kakashi instructed.

"Hai" the three said in unison then went to their places.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**In Tramara's room:**

"H-hello Sasuke d-do you want to talk" _"Well i be damned did i just stutter i don't stutter, i never stutter"_

"Sure" _"Wait a second am i nervous i never get nervous"_

They sat on Tramara's bed and Sasuke started a conversation.

"So you have your Dad where's your mom" Sasuke asked.

Tramara lowered her head,"5 years after i was born my mom ran off with another man."

Sasuke don't know what got over him but he pulled Tramara into a warm hug.

Sasuke realized what he was doing and thought he was making her uncomfortable so he let go but Tramara still held on to him.

"Your so nice Sasuke" Tramara told him, Sasuke decided to hug her back and they were just in the moment for about 10 min.

"What's going on in here" Kakashi said peeking into the room

"oh nothing, nothing" the two said breaking out of the hug.

"Yeah right" he said sarcastically then he disappeared into smoke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Outside the gates:**

"So Sakura you glad you just made history" Naruto said with a grin spread across his face.

"What do you mean."

"You yelled at the coolest guy in all of Konoha and your his fan girl."

"Former fan girl i like someone else now."

"Who is it c'mon you can tell me."

"No i can't."

Naruto's face saddened.

"I can't tell you yet."

His face brightened up again really you mean it."

"Yeah when the time is right."

"OK" then pulled Sakura into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ok so that is the next super mega edited story hope you like it.

Review please


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT TO READERS

ATTENTION READERS:

HEY YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT I NEED YUR HELP PLZ.

I NEED SUM IDEAS ON THIS STORY CUZ IM AT A COMPLETE BLANK HERE.

SO PLZ READERS GIVE ME SUMTHIN BCUZ IF I DON'T GET SUM KIND OF IDEA IM GONNA DELETE THIS STORY.

I NEED SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE DEVELOPMENT OF NARUTO AND SAKURA'S RELATIONSHIP AND SASUKES AND TRAMARA'S ALSO.

CUM ON USE THAT BRAIN YOU'VE GOT…PUT IT TO SUM USE FOR ME

MESSEAGE ME SUM IDEAS TO: PRINCESSTYC15

BYE BYE


End file.
